It is has been well known for many years to merchandise mechanical devices such as toys in so called “try me” blister packs comprising a blister of transparent plastic adhered around a peripheral edge to a face of a card to enclose the device. In such prior art, a fingerpiece of the device is engageable from outside the package, by a prospective purchaser enabling him to observe the operation of the device, at least to a limited extent, at the point of sale, without removing the device from the blister pack.
However, the packaging itself does not significantly contribute to or provide a structural component of the device which operates independently of the packaging and is normally discarded and therefore wasted after removal of the device for normal use.